


like we're in our freshman year (question for question)

by Timballisto



Series: stay in school kids [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Imagine Bering and Wells, Library Sex, Semi-Public Sex, teacher!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 15:28:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1271714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timballisto/pseuds/Timballisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena has a thing for both libraries and librarians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like we're in our freshman year (question for question)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this gif](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/38909) by gigi2690. 



> Oops I did it again. Mostly smut this time though so enjoy.

"I love dress-down Fridays." Helena muttered into Myka’s ear. She slid her hands into the other woman’s front pockets. "You look _very_ good in jeans.”

"Don’t you mean casual Fridays?" The librarian hummed, smiling. She continued her paperwork, but Helena could feel Myka’s body loosen and lean back slightly into Helena’s comforting warmth. 

"To-may-to, to-mah-to." Helena said.

"Are those heathens finally gone?" Myka managed, rubbing at her eyes. Her contacts had dried out in the dusty library air.

"If you mean the engaging young minds we’ve sacrificed our lives to teach, then yes. None of them were keen on staying around after 5 on a Friday night." Helena smirked, resting her chin on Myka’s shoulder. "Exciting Friday plans and all that."

Myka snorted. “I don’t think I’ve had an exciting weekend since freshman year of college. Or since Netflix was invented.” she added.

"Nothing exciting, hm?" Helena murmured, removing her chin from Myka’s shoulder in favor of kissing her on the juncture of her shoulder and neck. "Are you sure about that?"

"Behave." Myka said dryly. She signed off on the stack of forms on the media center circulation desk before pulling up another stack of paper in triplicate to initial and fill out.

"I am on my best behavior." Helena said indignantly, simultaneously stroking the tops of Myka’s thighs through her pockets. The English teacher grinned a little to herself when she caught the subtle stiffening of Myka’s spine.

"Not at work." Myka said. "I really don’t want to traumatize a student.”

"I thought you didn’t care for the students." Helena said between small butterfly kisses behind Myka’s ear.

"I don’t." Myka said. "But I really don’t want to explain to Mrs. Frederick why we were caught having sex against the library circulation desk. It is literally the center of the library- there is no angle from which you couldn’t see what we’re doing."

"Darling, you’re not making a very convincing argument against having semi-public work sex in this library." Helena said.

"Did you not hear me?" Myka actually sounded vaguely annoyed now, which is not really what Helena was going for. "I said I don’t want anyone to see us- _oh_.”

Myka let out a shaky gasp as Helena dragged her teeth along her earlobe. " _Gah_."

"And what I heard was that if I take you behind one of these bookshelves, you’ll let me fuck you." Helena whispered hotly in her ear, pulling Myka’s body flush with hers.

"Ok." Myka managed. She let Helena take her hand and drag her over to the corner, behind the barely touched bookcase full of atlases and biographies to the small couch tucked away. "Was this here before?"

Helena laughed. “Do you really care about that right now?” She moved her hands to Myka’s belt, the clinking of the buckle unnaturally loud in the library’s quiet.

Myka paused. “No…”

"Oh my god you hesitated!" Helena laughed, genuinely and loudly. "I have my hands in your pants and you hesitated?"

"Whatever." Myka grumped, and pulled Helena close to kiss her.

Their relationship is new enough that Helena kissing her is still surprising, as if she can’t quite believe what’s happening. They linger like that for a little while, lips chastely (mostly) moving before Myka feels Helena fingering her button and zipper.

And _uh_. She is so ridiculously horny she feels like she’s going to explode. Before Helena she’d been in a bit of a… dry spell, and she’d almost forgotten how great it felt when-

Helena pushed Myka down onto the cough, coming down a little too roughly on top of Myka.

"Oof." Myka grunted, all the air leaving her lungs in a whoosh.

"Are you alright?" Helena asked immediately, disengaging from their kiss to look concerned.

“‘M fine.” Myka said, already impatient for Helena to get back to what she was doing before they went horizontal. “You, Me, kissing, now.”

"Yes, ma’am." Helena saluted, before placing a hot open mouthed kiss on Myka’s exposed neck. The teacher shifted, bringing her knee up in between Myka’s thighs.

“ _S-shit_.” Myka stuttered, her hips involuntarily twitching against Helena’s thigh.

"Hm, you like that don’t you." Helena murmured, nibbling lightly at Myka’s collarbone. Her fingers plucked at the top button of Myka’s jeans until they snapped over, and Myka hips twitched again when Helena slowly dragged her zipper down with deft fingers.

“ _Mmmnf_.” Myka gasped. “ _Unf- Helena_.”

“Yes, darling?” Helena rasped. She slipped her hands inside Myka’s pants, groaning a little at how turned on Myka was. A single hard stroke through her panties had an already keyed up Myka squirming on her back.

"J-just… _ah_. H-h-helena, stop!” Myka sounded indignant when Helena continued to tease instead of just getting on with it _oh my god she was going to combust from pure sexual frustration_.

"Stop? Alright." The Brit grinned, stilling her hand entirely.

The strangled moan that Myka let out was adorable.

"Please!" Myka said, canting her hips to try and get any friction she could. 

"I’m sorry, I must have misunderstood." Helena purred. "Cultural differences and all that."

"Jesus, Helena!" Myka said through gritted teeth. "Just fuck me! Stop- stop teasing!"

And all at once, Helena’s smile dropped off her face and her voice was low and heady. Maybe it was that straight-laced Myka Bering had finally deigned to swear, or maybe it was just the way Myka’s curly hair was slick against her forehead, but it was turning Helena on. “Fuck you? I can do that.” She dropped her face to kiss Myka hard, hot, and open-mouthed. Below, Helena’s hand wormed into Myka’s underwear and stroked her until her hips lolled open of their own accord.

Myka whimpered into her mouth and bit at Helena’s lip, which the English teacher took as her cue to slip her fingers into Myka’s sex. Myka broke lip contact, wrapping her arms around Helen’s shoulders and burying her face in her lover’s neck.

It was all rhythm and slick heat, moaning and jerking hips; Myka let her head fall back against the cheap cushions of the couch as she came, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes as she did so.

"Your eyes water every time you orgasm." Helena noted dryly, slipping her fingers out of Myka with a satisfied sigh. "Should I be worried I bring you to tears every time we have sex?"

"Shut up." Myka muttered, wiping at her eyes and nose. "I told you, it’s just a weird thing that happens to me. Don’t read into it- that’s weird."

"How can I not read into that?" Helena teased. "Darling, you look like you have hay fever."

"Whatever." Myka laughed, looking more relaxed then she’d been all week. "Do you wanna head back to my place?"

Helena smiled. “I’d love to.”


End file.
